Mr and Mrs Specter: Angel of the Morning
by Carebearmaxi
Summary: Just a little oneshot of Darvey fluff getting us through Donna's new romance on the show. In my timeline Donna and Harvey have been married since S4 and now have 3 children. However, this starts out the morning after "The Other Time" and moves forward noting how far Harvey and Donna have come. Inspired by lyrics from and old 1967 song "Angel of The Morning."


**HI Folks! I'm back with a oneshot. Summary says it all. Got the idea from listening to one of my favorite songs "Angel of The Morning" Recorded in 1969 by Merrilee Rush and again in 1984 by Juice Newton. Please R &R. Thank you to you all who keep me writing. Love - Carebearmaxi**

Angel of The Morning

Harvey woke with his arms pleasantly around his onetime secretary's body. His nose was close to her hair and he laid a gentle kiss on the back of her head as the fragrant flowery scented shampoo wafted through his nostrils. He needed to leave although the beating of his heart was telling him this could not be all that was left for him with her. It was odd for him to feel anything once he had become sexually sated. He normally did not wake up spooned to the back of his female lover's body. This was different for him. Too different. He needed to make his escape as soon as possible without waking Donna.

 _They'll be no strings to bind your hands_

 _Not if my love can bind your heart_

He rose carefully and slowly moved away from Donna. He could not name what was happening within him. All he knew that that curious desire and sexual tension which had driven him there the previous evening had changed for him into something else by morning. Not what he had expected. He knew Donna wanted him and he wanted her, and he thought his experiment with the strawberries and whipped cream was kinky but welcomed and very enjoyable. He shivered with the pleasure he had experienced when licking the white tasty cream and other juices off her round full breasts. He could also remember the clever way she had of chewing a small part of the strawberry and then using the juice as a lubricant while she went down on him. She had actually remarked that she thought his erect member now tasted like a strawberry popsicle.

Wow! He had to get out of this bed and away from this woman before he was driven to start it up all over again. When they had showered together and changed the sticky sheets, Donna wore her silk kimono loosely tied together. As Donna bent to smooth her side of the sheets, the folds of the kimono became even more opened giving Harvey a total view of her rounded breasts, flat stomach, and her bush of red hair at the top of her creamy thighs. Harvey was wearing only his boxers when he stepped out of the shower and he saw Donna smirk as his boxers became tented with his straining member.

Once the bed was made with clean sheets, they both were intending to sleep. However, when Donna scooted over to kiss him goodnight the desire and passion flared once again. They were irresistible to one another. This time, though, sex between them became full of gentle, subtle movement evoking a sweetness. It was calmer yet still passionate. At one point Donna looked into Harvey's eyes and she could not help but see tenderness and real feeling in the deep dark depths. Harvey looked into Donna's where she silently conveyed her joy that he was there and that it seemed more than just sex between them.

As the ongoing rush increased, Donna had straddled him and moved carefully with him close inside her. He sat up in that position and held her as close as he could shifting his organ within her and hearing her cry of pleasure when he did. At one moment near climaxing, he looked up to see her totally abandoned to her orgasm, panting his name with a little squeak after each gasp, her red hair like flames while her head was thrown back. Soon he had come inside her and they both calm down and looked again into each other's eyes as Harvey gently lay Donna down next to him. At that moment, Harvey recognized the feeling again that he had to have this woman in his life. Not just for the physical coupling which was inevitably the most incredible sex he had ever had but from the qualities of Donna herself. He knew that she was different from any other woman he had bedded. Too soon Harvey had had to remove his now soft and sated member from within her warm folds They each cleaned up and he had accepted Donna's offer to stay until the dawn. In response Harvey found himself enclosing Donna in his arms and holding her close spooning his body with hers.

The feeling that he could not face his continued existence without her had not diminished although he had slept on it. Not at all how he had expected to feel in the cold light of day. He needed to have her in his life-somehow. She was so competent and helpful as his secretary. He knew Jessica would never agree to have her come with him as his position would not require a secretary, but at the moment being his secretary again and his friend was the only way he could keep Donna in his life. He would use Donna's employment as leverage against Jessica because he was not going to become a great lawyer without Donna. There was no one else who could do what she did for him. She was very special to him.

Donna may not want to come work for him again after this little sexual encounter but maybe Harvey had leverage in that, too. They had been a professional team and a good one. Hopefully this little sexual fun did not spoil her reasons for working for him again. _"I don't sleep with men I work with"_ Donna had said. She was a free independent woman who did care about him. He could tell. However, he would find a way to convince her to be with him in the professional capacity; and maybe, if Donna was agreeable other ways as well.

He dressed and experimentally kissed her before he left. Fortunately for Harvey, she must have been really exhausted because she did not even fidget upon the touch of Harvey's lips to her cheek nor the sound of his deep whisper when he called her his angel of the morning. If she had awakened before he could make his leave then they would have that awkward "morning after" experience to live with for the rest of their lives. Harvey could only expect some type of awkwardness would rain down on them like a cloud now that they had been with each other sexually. Better right now if he leaves her sleeping peacefully. He decided that in a few days he would call her and he would then ask her to work for him.

Harvey knew that Donna had her own decisions to make concerning with what firm to take a position. She had been speaking excitedly about accepting an administrative position with Scatton Gould which seemed the most advantageous for a young woman who still had aspirations of continuing her theatre career; however, Harvey selfishly thought Donna would jump to work for him once his offer was on the table.

 _There's no need to take a stand_

 _For it was I who chose to start_

A few days later, Harvey and Donna met at a small coffee shop decorated as if one stepped through the door and back into the 1950's. They sat in a wide leather covered booth on the side of the wall.

"I thought you would be happy," Harvey said after he asked Donna to come work for him. Harvey did not anticipate the disappointed look on Donna's face. She looked away from him for a moment scrunching her lips together.

"Because I never would have come over the other night if I had known," Harvey panicking at the disappointed odd look on her face.

Finally after assessing his offer and the ulterior motives lying behind it, Donna succinctly stated, "Ok, I'll come work with you on two conditions."

Harvey was reluctant because he did not like the one being leveraged. He wanted her, though, to be with him. Harvey nodded his acquiescence .

"One: we put it out of our minds and never speak of it again and two: you'd better give me a big signing bonus," Donna said amusedly with a half-hearted smile.

Harvey looked both ways and then slipped the check out of his jacket pocket.

Donna looked at the envelope but did not open it and said with a smile in her voice, "How do you know that will be enough?"

"Because you are going to write in the zeroes," Harvey replied.

They both smiled. Donna agreed to come work for Harvey and also discovered a new pre-trial ritual with a can opener.

 _I won't beg you to stay with me_

 _all the days, all the years..._

Harvey wakes at first light. He is spooned against his wife's body and he smiles as he smells her strawberry scented shampoo. He gently kisses the back of her head and pulls her closer. He suddenly remembers the morning after the very first time they slept together. Harvey remembers that they are not the same two people they had been many years ago as his mind begins to count off the differences. They now have a life together and have had a life as husband and wife for a little over seven years now. Harvey lays his head back on his pillow and clutches Donna closer to him.

Harvey is deeply still in love with Donna, now his wife, and realized that he must have been for years. After 11 years of being professionally together sharing drinks, arguing opinions, giving each other pep talks and working through a bad merger and adopting a young grown man as a pet project together, Harvey had realized he wanted to settle down and the only person he thought of for that was Donna. With this realization and his heart full of love for her, Harvey had proposed to her admitting that he had been in love with her for a long time probably since their first day of working together when she sat on her desk outside his office at the D.A's holding a cup of coffee that when he tasted it made him a dash-of-vanilla fan for the rest of his life. Luckily for him, she had fallen in love with him a long time ago and had accepted his marriage proposal having had a sixth sense about Harvey's need to see her in his office that day after hours without a specific time or specific agenda. With her "Donna" sense, she knew something between Harvey and her was afoot. While running an errand requested by Harvey which could have easily been completed by a bike messenger, Donna took advantage of the time and bought a new dress and some champagne.

"Shhh..." Donna whispers to him swiftly returning Harvey to the present. Donna's back is still to him and her eyes are closed enjoying the quiet and her husband's warm strong arms surrounding her. His warm T-shirted and pajama-bottomed body wrapped and tangled with her tank top and silk pajama-bottomed body loving the shivers that his deep whispers wrought from her head to her toes. She lay enjoying the repose until another busy day would begin yet again.

"I'm being quiet," Harvey whispers back into her ear to which she can feel the vibration of his deep tones making her shiver making her shift back deeper into his chest.

"Don't wake them up...yet," Donna whispers again while putting an ear out to see if one or all three children were awake.

"What did you have in mind, Mrs. Specter?" Harvey murmurs deeply with a big smile while leaning on one bent elbow.

"Sleep."

Harvey laughs quietly. "Good idea." He lays back down laying a kiss on Donna's neck and holding her in his arms. Her hand in response goes from lying against her side on top of the duvet to underneath on top of Harvey's hand where it lies holding her against him. She entwines her fingers with his and she smiles. Donna is not only the firm's COO, his wife, and mother of his three children but still his angel of the morning.

 _Just call me angel of the morning, angel_

 _Just touch my cheek before you leave me_


End file.
